


Phoenix

by welcome2myparade



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AU, Also lots of shirtless men, Asami and Kya don't mind that, Asami and Mako are little cheating fucks, Bending Stadiums for life, Bisexual!Korra, Don't trust a man with a scarf, F/M, Jeong and Kei are P'Li and Vaheer's kids, Jeong and Korra are my OTP for life, Jinora is in a love triangle, Korra really hates bending stadiums, Or pretty woman, new red lotus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcome2myparade/pseuds/welcome2myparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I was born in the ashes of my ancestors and I rose to do one thing, mighty Avatar, to destroy you at all cost.” It’s been 10 years since the Red Lotus demise and Korra is back in Republic City, single and broken up with Asami. . She never thought that P’Li and Vaheer would have had a daughter dedicated to the Red Lotus cause and she never thought that Team Avatar would get help said daughter’s insanely hot, grumpy earthbending fighter brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you really need a visual preference, I modelled these people after these actors and actresses:
> 
> Jeong - Stephen Amell  
> Kei - Ariana Grande (when she had dyed hair)   
> Hanah - Megan Fox  
> Kaito - Zhang Junning  
> Durjaya - Robert Ri'chard

“You are a traitor to the cause!” Jeong exhaled through his nose, attempting to keep his temper held back. His twin and best friend (or former, he had to suppose) was angrily clenching her jaw and glaring at him. Jeong’s muscles tensed and stretched as he watched his sister and the three people behind her warily, prepared to strike with his earthbending if she attempted an attack.

The new order of the Red Lotus, dedicated to destroying the avatar. And his sister led it. She was following in the footsteps of their biological mother and father, the terrifying P’Li and Vaheer.

The twins never knew their parents, being raised for many years by a couple in the Fire Nation. They were both 29, Rei being 2 and a half minutes younger than him. The Fire Nation couple were nice but they died in a Satomobile accident when Rei and Jeong were 11 years old. After that, their adoptive mother’s sister took them in and they moved to her home, Ba Sing Sei. After a few years, the city was back in order with King Wu practically being controlled by his wife, Queen Isoka. Isoka made excellent decisions though.

But their life in the Middle Ring wasn’t enough for Rei. She wanted more ever since the twins had found out their true parentage. And then she had met Hanah.  Hanah was a secret airbender, kept from the Earth Queen and later, Master Tenzin of the Air Nation. She was extremely skilled and powerful and had great beliefs.

Hanah was the one to introduce Rei to Kaito, a deaf waterbender with a cocky attitude, and Durjaya, a strong earthbender who spent his early years in solitude.

These three were the ones to introduce his sister to the Red Lotus. Jeong stared bitterly at them. His stiffened, hurt and angered sister with his brown eyes and dyed red hair, Hanah with her intelligent and cruel blue eyes and long black hair, Kaito with his shaggy brown hair and brown eyes and finally, Durjaya with his dark brown skin and green eyes.

“I never wanted to become a Red Lotus.” Jeong curled his lip back to bare his teeth at her. His pet, Fire Wolf, Yana curled his lips and snarled at Jeong’s angry stare. “Now leave until you’ve some sense.”

Kei’s lips trembled. “We were supposed to do this together.” She whispered, sounding watery.

Jeong’s eyes hardened. “I will not become an enemy to the crown and to the avatar. Go.”

With a glower, Durjaya tugged on Kei’s dark red tunic. It had a black cord tight around her middle, with a deep v showing off enough cleavage. Her sleeves cut off loosely above her elbows and a pair of long black and red gloves, fingerless, went to her elbows. A pair of tight fitting black leggings were underneath a dark knee length skirt with two slits on the side and a pair of dark red and gold knee high boots.

His eyes flickered to the pendant tied loosely around her neck, their adoptive mother’s engagement necklace. His thumb absently rubbed his adoptive father’s wedding ring.

“Until we meet again, brother.” Kei said, sounding cold.

“Until then.” Jeong replied. With another cold stare, Kei swivelled around and walked out of the door, followed by the three.

“Watch your back, pretty boy.” Hanah warned, a cruel and slightly crazy glint in her icy eyes.

“Get out of my town, airhead.” Jeong just growled. Yana snapped his jaw towards them. Hanah just smirked.

“You’ll get what’s coming for you. All of you.” She smiled.

“Hanah!” Kei shouted. Hanah gave a last smirk and turned on her heels leaving Jeong alone in the four room apartment. He pinched the bridge of his nose together and exhaled.

Yana whimpered and pressed his soft nose against Jeong’s ankle. Jeong rubbed Yana’s ear and turned to the kitchen counter where, thankfully, the Red Lotus hadn’t seen the letter he’d made out. He picked it up and stared at the sprawling, dark green ink.

“Dear Team Avatar,

My sister has created a new Red Lotus and I fear she will attempt to take out the King and Queen of Ba Sing Sei and yourself. Be on a lookout for a firebender woman with red hair and brown eyes and her fellow Red Lotus members. Be careful.

Sincerely,

A friend”

Jeong exhaled once more and quickly slid the paper into an envelope. “I hate to do this but I don’t want to see anyone die today, Yana." The dark auburn fire bending wolf gave a low grunt, “Glad you agree."

 


	2. Korra, Jinora's Romantic Mishaps and A Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Another Red Lotus.” Mako paled, remembering Ming Hua and Ghazan. 
> 
> “That’s not good.” Bolin said. 
> 
> “No, it isn’t.” Lin crossed her arms, scowling. “And if this is correct….” 
> 
> “We’re fucked.” Korra said decisively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of the pictures featuring adult korra,mako,bolin, asami, jinora, meelo, rohan and ikki are mine. I just choose them because the drawings are fucking amazing and whoever created them are amazing are drawing.

Korra woke up to the sounds of harsh knocking. “Korra!” A stressed, 24 year old Jinora shouted. “I’m having problems.” Korra grunted and threw her covers up. “Korra!” Jinora whined from behind the door.

“Come in, Jinora..” The Avatar sighed, rubbing her forehead. Her dark hair was in tangles and Korra was positive her eyes were still bloodshot from the amount of liquor she had drank last night,.

Jinora quickly shut the door, a panicking look on her face. It had been a while since Kuvira’s assault and the world was in balance. No wars, no spiritual shit and no terrorist attacks.

Jinora, like the others, had grown beautifully. Her hair was grown out long to her waist with her bangs shaven and the back of her thick hair twisted into a bun on top of her head. She wore traditional Air Nomad clothing, except more feminine. 

Yes, she’d certainly grown.

“Are you listening to me?” Jinora snapped, releasing Korra from her trance,

“Sorry, Jinora.” Korra apologized, letting a quick smile appear on her face. “Please continue with your romantic woes. You know, Ikki’s having trouble getting a date and here you are complaining about having two boys chase after you.”

“It’s not funny.” Jinora hissed, smoothing down her long hair. “It’s happening again.”

“Kai and Skoochy are fighting over you? And you ran?” Korra asked. Jinora pouted.

“Help me out here. You dated Mako, Asami, Bolin and General Iroh. You’ve gotta have some romance advice.” Korra automatically flinched and deflated at her ex girlfriend’s name, shoulders slumping forward. Jinora stilled and looked apologetic.

“Sorry, Korra.” She apologized. Korra waved her hand nonchalantly.

“It’s fine.” Her eyes narrowed and she turned stern. “You have to choose, Jinora. You can’t leave them hanging like this.” Jinora’s grey eyes dropped, sadness reflecting in them.

“I don’t know.” She whispered. Korra sighed and stood up to hug her. And then the door opened. Ikki gave them stern looks. The younger woman had changed so much over the years. She’d turned much more serious and cold, like a block of ice. She still looked for her “one true love” though which amused both Jinora and Korra.

“Meeting in the dining room. It’s serious.” Ikki sniffed, eyeing them for a second before twirling around, her golden and orange dress spinning with her, and walking out the door.

“Buzzkill.” Jinora muttered.

“You know, I remember when you were the serious one and she was the hyper one.” Korra commented.

“That was a long time ago, Korra.” Jinora laughed. “I’ll meet you at breakfast.” With that, she slipped out the door, light on her feet like the airbender she is. Korra smiled slightly as the door closed. She ran a hand through her long, tangled dark hair.

“Shit. What now?” Korra whispered, shutting her eyes. She opened them and inhaled deeply. “By serious, did she mean everyone-there serious?” She wondered to Naga who gave a tired grunt. “Thanks Naga. So helpful.” Naga gave her a mock growl.

Korra laughed.

\------------ Time Skip -------------

“Sorry, I almost fell asleep again.” Korra apologized, walking into the living room. She nearly stopped. Whatever had happened must’ve been serious by all the people here.

Mako and Asami were cuddling on a couch while Opal and Bolin were curled into a loveseat. Lin was talking to Su while Kai and Lin’s new Lieutenant, Skoochy, glowered at each other from across the room. Tenzin and Ikki were in a lotus position with Meelo and Rohan poking Ikki every in a while. Jinora was hiding by Bumi and Kya. Pema was offering dumplings to people. The president was even here, although grumpy looks. Lord Zuko and Eska and Desna were also there. Even her father was there.

“Good, Korra, you’re here.” Tenzin sat up but Ikki stayed in the position. ‘Then we can begin.” Korra crossed her arms and cocked her head.

“What’s going on? What’s so serious?” Tonraq gave her a heavy look before holding up a piece of paper.

“This is. Tenzin received this from a Earth Kingdom messenger bird from “a friend”.” Tonraq explained, handing Korra the letter.

She studied the plain white paper with the sloping, green inked writing carefully. “ Dear Team Avatar,” she read, “ My sister has created a new Red Lotus and I fear she will attempt to take out the King and Queen of Ba Sing Sei and yourself. Be on a lookout for a firebender woman with red hair and brown eyes and her fellow Red Lotus members. Be careful.

Sincerely,

A friend.”

“Another Red Lotus.” Mako paled, remembering Ming Hua and Ghazan.

“That’s not good.” Bolin said.

“No, it isn’t.” Lin crossed her arms, scowling. “And if this is correct….”

  
“We’re fucked.” Korra said decisively.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

[Adult Korra](http://pre07.deviantart.net/3319/th/pre/i/2012/258/c/6/adult_korra_by_wodu_madchen-d5etioa.png) 

[Adult Bolin + Mako](http://fc02.deviantart.net/fs71/i/2012/102/1/4/adult_brothers_by_groecs-d4vz48s.png) 

[Adult Asami](http://orig08.deviantart.net/2674/f/2015/103/0/1/lok__asami_sato_reference_by_sxymegger-d8lari0.png)

[Adult Jinora](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/5f/59/60/5f5960dd73423d2628d4dd216d0981a3.jpg)

[Adult Ikki](http://fc01.deviantart.net/fs70/i/2014/225/a/4/ikki_older_by_bluedecember89-d7ujof6.png)

[Adult Meelo](http://fc02.deviantart.net/fs70/i/2014/223/b/a/meelo_older_by_bluedecember89-d7uo51e.png)

[Adult Rohan ](http://27.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_l5ro9aPzRz1qceiz6o1_500.jpg)

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So you’re here to kill me.” Jeong growled, her voice raspy. 
> 
> “Kill you?” Hanah snorted, somehow making the ugly noise sound pleasant. “Kei would tear me apart. She’s fond of you.” 
> 
> “We’re twins. She’s supposed to be fond of me.” Jeong said shortly. “Now leave.”

Jeong dodged another boulder with ease, even with his muscular build he could easily defeat this opponent. And Lexo was newbie. Cocky and dumb with a thick skull and brash movements. Much like the Avatar, Jeong mused to himself. He’d been visiting a friend in Republic City when that Equalist shit went down and he’d seen some of her…. amateur moves.. Thankfully she’d gotten much smarter over the years.

Anyways, Lexo was slow and used thick boulders that Jeong could easily slip through his attacks and start jabbing blocks at him. Lexo quickly went down in a few, short moves. Cheers bloomed through the large stadium, although they were completely outmatched by King Wu. The queen was also there was she was amused and had a look a stretched fondness for her husband.

Jeong kept a stoic look though despite the fact that making his fans happy made him happy. (Dear Kyoshi, he was cheesy) His opponent was the cocky sonovabitch, he was the sexy stoic one. Or that’s what Mari said.

Without batting an eye, he took his championship belt and strode out of the arena. His shoulders untensed and he felt a smile quirk up seeing Mari strut up.

Mari was Rei’s best friend, or former best friend. She was a waterbender who, along with several other water and fire benders, had managed to get the owners of the Bending Arena to have it so all benders (and even some skilled nonbenders) could fight, not just earthbenders.

Mari was prepared for a match, Jeong noticed, her long dark brown hair twisted into a braid on the left side, while her right side stayed shaven. Her hazel eyes were lined with bright blue liquid makeup, covering her eyes and dipping down elegantly up and underneath her earlobe. Her dark brown skin stood out from her silver sports bra, sparkling arm guards (blue, of course), silver skintight shorts, a sparkling blue skirt with slits up both sides that reached her upper thighs and silver anklets.

Mari was always sparkling, always glowing, like a star. “I’m off to fight that prissy firebending bitch Lira!” Mari purred, smacking blue painted lips in his direction, He sat down on the bench next to his locker and began unravelling the wraps on his hand. She glowered at Lira who strutted by, a slimy smile on her pale  face.

“God I hate her. So fucking much.” She snipped angrily.

Jeong sighed. “I don’t care, Mari. This sexual tension between you two is getting really fucking stupid.” Mari  stilled, looking shocked.

“S-Sexual tension?? There’s no sexual tension!” She squealed, looking horrified. Suddenly her voice dropped, “Is there?”

“Mari, hurry your ass up!” One of the referees shouted. Mari shook out of the shock and glared at Jeong.

“We will finish this later.” Mari said lowly, walking backwards slowly as doing the ‘I’m watching you’ hand motion. Jeong held back an amused laugh as he watched her with a smile on his lips.

“Nice job putting the arrogant fucker in his place, boulder boy.” A voice behind him sneered. Jeong stiffened. He sent a letter to the Avatar. Certainly she should’ve taken care of Kei, Hanah and the others.

Hanah twisted around so she was facing him and he rose an eyebrow at her attire. A long, detailed dark blue dress that flowed to her calves and clung to her many curves. Her eyes were painted a smoky black and the eyeliner curved outwards. Her lips were a deep red, like a fiery sunset or freshly drawn blood.

“What are you doing here?” Jeong growled lowly, standing up. He was tense, the corded muscles in his arms drawn and tightened.

“You know exactly why I’m here.”  She giggled, her laughter bubbling out of her throat. “I know about your letter.” Jeong glared at her and Hanah sighed at his reaction. “I want to help you, Jeong. I truly do. But you have to let me in.” She curved her palm slightly and Jeong felt the air slowly drying. “Or not. Either is fine with me.”

“So you’re here to kill me.” Jeong growled, her voice raspy.

“Kill you?” Hanah snorted, somehow making the ugly noise sound pleasant. “Kei would tear me apart. She’s fond of you.”

“We’re twins. She’s supposed to be fond of me.” Jeong said shortly. “Now leave.”

“Do you understand, though? I can’t leave until you understand how important it is for you to stay quiet. Stay within the shadows like the coward you are.” Hanah said softly as she watched Jeong’s face turn into a snarl.

She smiled.

“Get out.” Jeong snapped and reached out to grab her hand, ripping it away from the form. He felt thick, humidy air return and he held her up with one arm. “And stay out, bitch.” He threw her away from him and looked at her like she was trash. Which was was but that was besides the point.

Hanah’s pretty pale face reddened in embarrassment as she twirled upwards, her long dress dancing around her form, giving Jeong a good look at her long legs. “Just remember what I said…” She sing songed. “Next time I’ll send Miko. You don’t want to mess with him.” Her eyes glittered as she walked past him, her dress twirling around her.

Jeong felt his body relax and he smoothed his hand out. With a quick stomp, he smoothed out the cracks on the floor. He sat down, resting on the bench when he heard the bell. Moments afterwards, Mari bounced inside the room, the Women’s Championship Belt across her chest.

“Jeong! Guess what? The Avatar’s here!” She said excitedly.

**  
Shit.**


End file.
